zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darknut15
Richard1990 (Talk) 04:27, 17 June 2009 Glad to be here, and thanks. (Darknut15 (talk) 04:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) I am happy to be here, and thanks for the welcome. Just a little hello Thanks. Hope to be of some use around here. Thanks for the hello once again. (Darknut15 (talk) 05:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) Hey can someone tell me how to make userboxes, for example, this user is a servant of the great Midna. (Darknut15 (talk) 06:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) on your page I add that userbox to your page.}} Thank you once again. I'll give it a try. Found one. I found one with a Darknut, I assume the code is Darknut given thet its in parnthisises. (Darknut15 (talk) 06:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) Ups Thanks again. I'll give it my best shot, as you can tell, I'm new at this. One more thing. What would the code look, I just need an example, then I should be able to find it. Thanks!(Darknut15 (talk) 06:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Thanks. I'll post on here again when I have one up.(Darknut15 (talk) 06:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Getting Close. If anyones been to my page, you probably noticed that I have something similar to a userbox, I also got the code for the darknut.(Darknut15 (talk) 07:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Hi Nice to meet'cha. I just started my account here recently, and I'm having fun editing. As you can tell, I like the Zelda series. I mostly correct grammer and spelling mistakes. (Darknut15 (talk) 02:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) Forums You don't need to create one each time you have a question. Just ask one of us admins on our talk page. Forums are for mass discussions. Just so you know.--'Bek' (talk) 23:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks Bek, I just thought since it said "Help," that's why. Thanks again for the advice.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC)) First Admins. Who were the first admins on this wikia, most wikias say, also, who made this wikia. Let me know if this sounds pointless, I was just wondering (wookieepedia says who made it).(Darknut15 (talk) 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC)) Questions Heyy do any of you know/remember how to thaw the Zora King in ocarina of time? It's bugging me a lot I can't seem 2 remember how. Yeah. You use the blue fire found inside of the Ice Cavern. Also, don't forget to sign your user name with tildes, these ~.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) Question Hylian96(BEWARE: the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling)- heyy do any of you know/remember how to thaw the Zora King in ocarina of time? It's bugging me alot I can't seem to remember how. Yes, the blue fire is found in the Ice Cavern that is located at Zora's Fountain. After you have completed the mini-dungeon, you take the fire (which is stored in a bottle) to the Zora King. (Darknut15 (talk) 20:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) but how do you get past those ice things in the skating room thing? User:Hylian96 I think you have to slash them with your sword to get past them, I might be wrong, I haven't played OoT in a while.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) User:Hylian96 ok well I'll just try it. Midna should return! not many. and most of them want clubs gone tbh.'--C2' 21:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) richard 1990 you know, that the "guy" who gave you the welcome at the top, is actually a bot? just something User:Richard1990 made called, Richard Bot, so actually, your thanking a program......'--C2' 14:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll change that, since its in my page. I thought he was a user though because he had a page. Oh well.(Darknut15 (talk) 19:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) :its okay, he is an actual user! but he made a bot, b/c it would just help out, i guess....'--C2' 20:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Richard is a real user, he does have a bot, but the bot that welcomes everybody is User:Wikia. On MediaWiki:Welcome-user they chose his username to be the one that signs all of the bot welcomes. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) or simply called "Richard Bot".'--C2' 20:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Help :i second this.'--C2' 20:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll take a look at it and see what I can do.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) Word Bubble do you want a word bubble? it will be easier instead of having to just post one with all the codes and stuff when you could just type two {s, your name, |, your text, and two more }s. :I believe he already has a word bubble, but he doesn't have a template page for it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I have a word bubble, but as Baltro said, I don't have a templete page. I also fixed the Twilight Princess article, though, one of the images got messed up. Also, could you point me in the right direction to make a templete page Baltro?(Darknut15 (talk) 22:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) :ill do it. no prob-blame-o!'--C2' 22:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks C2!(Darknut15 (talk) 22:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) Hey, thanks C2! So now I have my own talk bubble page? Cool. :) (Darknut15 (talk) 22:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) So where is the page? I'd like to help him too(I am in a helpful mood today, and plus i have nothing else to do)--Shade Link (talk) 22:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) well, hey anytime. is there anything else you could use help with? '--C2' 23:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :you can ask me, anytime :)'--C2' 00:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) Almost as disturbing as Dead Hand itself How did I get blocked? Joe, if your reading this, why did I get blocked? It said the Hero of Time 87 was using my IP. If you could tell me why you think that my IP is his, that would be great.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) :wait? were?'--C2' 23:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) When I went to edit something, it said I was blocked because Hero of Time 87 had been using my IP to vanalize Zeldapedia. I can't even talk to Joe because of this. And I want to know why and how my IP could be used by Hero of Time 87. The only thing I can think of is that Hero of Time 87 saw my IP on Joe's talk page, because my computer was acting weird and I couldn't log in.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) hmmmm*thinks*--Shade Link (talk) 23:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking too. If he knows how to hack, he could have gotten my IP off Joe's page. He seems pretty desparate to get back on here anyways. If you check the block log list you will see what I talking about. If Hero of Time 87 is the one responsible, he should be reported to wikia.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) I bet he is. After all, it seemed to have happened RIGHT after we banned him.--Shade Link (talk) 00:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Very true. I hope Joe comes on soon.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) yeah. well another admin will come up, and might answer in his place.'--C2' 00:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hey you guys, it seems Darknut got autoblocked, as in when an account gets banned, all IPs used by it get banned as well. I think the top entry on the is your block, Darknut, as you've been editing up until now, and the top two entries are about twelve hours apart. As for the hacker theory, I honestly wouldn't put it past HoT. Oh, and Triforce was thinking of asking Wikia to run an IP check on HoT to see all the IPs he's ever used. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I have been looking at it. I hope he gets caught by the cops for this.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) makes sense. dude, your nothing like Hero of Time 87. they know that.'--C2' 00:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks C2. I was suprised to find that an admin of all people was that bad. He needs mental help. It kind of sad really.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) anytime. and yeah, O how the Great have fallen!'--C2' 00:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Indeed. I hope Triforce tells wikia soon, because he could do this to anybody.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) that is of course, he hacked the account. whitch is possible.'--C2' 00:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Also, I see Dazuro is going on one of his rants. Boy, when it rains, it pours.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) im with you on that one.....aint that the truth......'--C2' 00:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) If I were an admin, Dazuro would have a 24-block to regain his cool. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. He has gone against admins before. Only one got him to cool it.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) mmf. id give 30 hours to really regain his cool.'--C2' 00:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I just had an idea to add to Triforce's usefuls template. Not actually his, but my rendition of it. You notice I filled the page with wikipedia policy links? These, in my mind, tend to work. Wikipedia deals with this stuff every single day, and they've gotten pretty good at dealing with it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he needs it.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Go for it. An Adminstrator on Wikitroid known as FastLizard4 does that.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) do it. it would help. A TON!'--C2' 00:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) If he would only understand we're all trying to help. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. He went on a rant on the Berserker Lord talk page at Wikitroid once. I'm just boping around the wiki right now. I can't even use the Shoutbox. Oh, well, I'm patiant.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Again, if only I were an admin, 1) I'd temporarily protect the Kalle Demos page, 2) I'd 24-hour block Dazuro, and 3) I'd try to fix your condition, Darknut. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for talking about me behind my back like this, Darknut. >_> This is completely irrelevant to the ChozoBoy thing, I'd like to remind you. That was an example of an admin who was legitly biased against me. This is just a misunderstanding because people are too lazy to fact-check. Dazuro (talk) 00:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) dazuro we do not need this.'--C2' 00:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That is very true. The protection of page was used on Wikitroid, and it actually made things worse. Well, I continue walking around like a spirit in the Twilight Realm.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) I agree. We definitely don't need this. What we need is to take the factual inaccuracy out of the article, and then for y'all to get off my case about trying to fix an error. Dazuro (talk) 00:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to mention that this is not behind your back. This obviously shows up in the recent changes, and would make no sense to be discussing on Talk:Kalle Demos. If Darknut wasn't blocked, he could be on the shoutbox right now, which is also not behind your back. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ah, have you finally held your temper? or are you still gonna call me "kid" and talk a lot.--Shade Link (talk) 00:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Somehow I knew this would happen. Dazuro, I'm not talking behind your back. If I was talking behind your back, I would be slandering you to the ground. I would be saying you need to be expeled from wikia or some rot. I have my own problems right now.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Point taken. I just tend to get a bit irritated when people yell at me for doing the right thing, even if it was done in the wrong way. And then I try to correct that, but no one can look past the initial mistake and realize the truth here... ugh. It seems to happen all the time. I suppose I do need to be more careful in my initial tackling of problems, but once the misunderstandings are settled, we need to.. y'know.. fix the articles, not bicker about it all day. Dazuro (talk) 00:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) sure, sure. thats it its over.'--C2' 00:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) True. I don't hold grudges against people, so I forgive you. Maybe just tone it down.:) (Darknut15 (talk) 00:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) yeah. thats what we should all do. forgive and forget.'--C2' 01:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Do you think Hero of Time 87 hacked my IP on Joe's page and switched his block on me? It would be easy for him since its on Joe's page.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) the IP seem so close, interesting....'--C2' 01:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I just thought of something. Over at the Kirby wiki, my sister wanted to create an account there, but it said that account creation had been auto-blocked. I can't really remember the reason though.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) No, my computor is in my bedroom. Well, I'll just wait here til' this is solved.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) this is a real mind bender.'--C2' 01:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) conceder it done.'--C2' 01:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) We could ask wikia too. I don't want Hero of Time 87 to cause trouble here just so I can stay.(Darknut15 (talk) 01:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) The block is gone! Well, it appears the issue is solved. But I still don't get how this happened?(Darknut15 (talk) 01:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) whoa, make an edit to prove it! haha jk'''--C2' 01:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I saw the block log had removed the two autoblock from HoT's "real account" block, and one of those was you, so I was just going to tell you to see if the block ended. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks to whoever solved this. :)(Darknut15 (talk) 01:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Friend List hylian knights? Thank you Again!? Thanks. It seems to happen sometimes when Joe blocks people.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) I'm going to log off for the night, so I'll know tomorrow. Good night everybody.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) if your still auto-blocked that sux b/c youve just got promoted! congrats! you should be able to use the rollback button! o and i was auto-blocked by joe when he blocked himself, it was so random, this 'needs' to stop.'--C2' 12:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) well you have the four votes nessiary, but an admin hasnt come on yet to actually give you the rights.'--C2' 13:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Thank you, and I won't misuse it.(Darknut15 (talk) 19:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) congrats again, this time officially :)'--C2' 20:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) o ya forgot. congratulations on getting rollback rights. (my vote was the last making it the one that got you in, go me. o and go you too...yeah) Oni Link 21:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Navi Oh,FINE! BTW, the Wii version ''is canonical because it was first ask eiji aonuma inactivity havent seen you around lately? how come?'--C2' 01:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) If you don't come back Soon, with a good reason, people will start to wonder if you really deserve your rollback rights......'-- C2' / 16:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm still alive. I felt like it. I was going to leave one on Baltro's page. Good to see your back.(Darknut15 (talk) 05:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) Sorry I haven't said..."Welcome Back!", until now sooooo Welcome Back! Sorry I thought you were a flake or something, just seemed weird you that you left so quickly after getting rollback rights. I was proved wrong, but o well.'-- C2' / 00:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) No problem. I'll try my best to get on on friday nights and weekends. Also, I'm having a blast at my high school. Latin is a fun language to learn, and guitar too. Great job on the rollback rights for yourself.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) Thanks :). I'm going through all the Nav's and correcting the spacing. Still can't do major page moves, re-writes, or correct grammar though, not my "style". '-- C2' / 00:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) Thanks!(Darknut15 (talk) 00:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) Hey Darknut Good to see you, it's not often you pop by here and thanks for the congradulations! Sorry to here that you still have schoolwork, but it is important! I'll be seeing you more over the summer I hope.'-- C2' / 00:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC)